


Butterfly Kisses

by Caswingsuniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Dean, Domestic Fluff, Easter, F/M, Father Castiel, M/M, domestic!Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caswingsuniverse/pseuds/Caswingsuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same Alternate Universe I created in the fic "Once Upon a Time." <br/>Dean and Castiel's daughter, Creedance, decides to plant jelly beans in the garden to see what they will grow. When Easter arrives, Dean decides to help the plants out and make their daughter happy. </p>
<p>Based on the Easter Wal-Mart commercial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have some fluff for these hard times!   
> Follow me on tumblr, same username :) <3

The garage door creaks to life, yawning open to release peals of child laughter. Castiel looks up from the book in his lap, smiling up into the beams of light filling the backyard. The trees and bushes around him are blurry outlines akin to Van Gogh’s work. He tilts his head, contemplating the design as he looks over the full acre behind the ranch house. As an angel, he had never thought about not being able to see things clearly. He could look at a field as wide as the horizon and see every prism-like dew drop on every blade of grass. He could map the veins of a maple leaf on a tree thousands of miles away. He could watch the iridescent wind patterns around a hawks wings from the deepest valley. 

Now, he pulls his glasses from where they are tucked in his shirt pocket and unfolds them. Dean had picked them out from the vision center, claiming the wide turtle shell frames made him look even more like a literature professor. The hunter’s smile and words were so adoringly sincere Castiel had put away the thin wire frames he had previously picked up. 

His vision restored, Castiel watches as Dean walks around the corner of their house. He’s wearing an old Aerosmith tour shirt, one Cas found at the bottom of a t-shirt bin in Goodwill. It was one of their first trips to the store after the angel fell and Castiel couldn’t remember if Dean liked the band or not. When he presented the worn collection of cotton to his friend, Dean laughed and added it to the cart, claiming it was perfect for outdoor work he’d have to start doing. 

Next to Dean, Creedance lugs a metal bucket and watering can, gardening shovels pressed underneath her armpits. She skips ahead of the hunter, dropping her equipment in front of the freshly laid soil next to the deck Castiel currently sat on. She beams up at Castiel. She’d lost her first tooth the week before, leaving a gummy hole in her smile that he still isn’t used to. She turns six just after Easter Sunday. Castiel smiles down at his daughter, lifting his gaze up to Dean to share it with him. The hunter returns the smile, placing the small groups of pots occupied by a variety of flowers on the ground. 

“Father! Guess what! Guess what!” Creedance squeals as she races up the few steps onto the deck and to Castiel’s chair. The fallen angel pushes his book aside, showing the young girl she has his full attention. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” he asks, pushing a wisp of hair behind her ear. 

“Daddy said I could plant jelly beans in the garden!” she answers, throwing her arms into the air. 

Castiel raises and eyebrow, looking over at Dean. “Did he know?”

The hunter shrugs, smile growing. “She gave me the Puppy Dog Eyes™.”

Castiel laughs, shaking his head before pulling their daughter into a hug. He kisses her cheek and lets her go. He leans back in his chair, saying, “I don’t see why not.”

Creedance claps her hands, running to the side of the wooden deck and jumping off the side. Her landing is soft on the grass, her smile as bright as the afternoon sun. Dean winks at Castiel, turning to the bare plot and the girl. 

“Okay, Cece, I’m going to plant the flowers around the back edges of the garden,” Dean tells her. “You can plant your jelly bean seeds anywhere in the middle. Remember to space them out a little bit so they have room to grow.”

Kneeling on the grass, Creedance picks up her toy garden shovel. “Okay, Daddy.”

Both fathers grin at their daughter, watching as she gently shovels and makes a small mound of dirt. Dean kneels beside her, taking his own shovel and working on the flowers they bought from Home Depot. 

Castiel can’t help but watch, mesmerized, as father and daughter work together. Dean never wears gloves when he works with soil, preferring to feel the earth in his palms, just like he does with Baby. Creedance mimics this same sentiment, eventually discarding her shovel in favor for her small fingers. Despite her not being their daughter by blood, the girl constantly proves that she is their little girl through and through. Apple pie is her favorite food group, Led Zeppelin her favorite band. She spends hours watching Dean work on Baby, even picking out a sleek black bike and naming it after the infamous Impala. But she also loves nature, standing with Castiel and holding his hand as they watch bees pollinate flowers. She’ll sit on the floor between Castiel’s feet and read her school books while Castiel does his own reading. She had a tendency to attract animals, an ability Dean complained about when they brought home a new stray in need of a foster home before being taken to the shelter. 

The fallen angel blinks, shaking his head as he clears the thoughts from his mind. He opens his book again. Before reading a word, Castiel looks up at the sky and smiles at the Heavens. 

………………………………..

A few days after planting the garden, spring showers start filling the sky. Creedance, now on spring break, bounces from room to room in the house like a firefly trapped in a jam jar. She stares out the living room windows at the constant blanket of water, cheering individual droplets on as they race down the glass. Or she makes blanket forts in the darkest corners of the house, cutting construction paper up to build makeshift camp fires. Or she lies face down on the couch, waiting for either Dean or Castiel to notice her and suggest a game a hide-n-seek. 

They eat lunch together at the small table in the kitchen, Dean reading over a car manual and Castiel listening to Creedance tell him about the story Daddy told her the night before. Empty of any more excitement on the subject of bedtime stories, Creedence looks out the small kitchen window at the backyard. She sits on her knees, chin resting on the windowsill. 

“Daddy?” she asks, voice reflecting off the glass.

Dean doesn’t look up from his manual, flipping the page as he says, “Yeah, Cece?”

“Can we check on my jelly bean seeds?”

Both Dean and Cas look up at their daughter, then meet each other’s gazes. Creedance looks down at them, bottom lip stuck out slightly and eyes wavering. Castiel smirks, knowing Dean won’t be able to say no to such an adorable look. It’s a talent she picked up from her Uncle Sam, who could still get anything he wanted from Dean. Castiel raises an eyebrow at his husband. “Shall we go look?” 

Dean rolls his eyes at the fallen angel, glancing at the steady downpour just outside the window. He sighs, but smiles at Creedance. “Go put on your rain boots and coat and we’ll go check.”

The little girl claps her hands, jumping from the chair and running out of the kitchen. Castiel laughs, picking up her empty plate to put in the sink. He also picks up Dean’s plate, leaning down to kiss the hunter’s lips quickly. “You’re a good father, ya know that?”

Dean’s eyes flash and he beams. He leans up, chasing after Castiel’s lips. “It’s not without some help.”

Castiel chuckles, going to rinse the plates off. As he stands at the sink, Dean stands behind him and pinches his backside, causing him to jump. He drops the plastic Powerpuff Girls plate Cece always uses and scowls at Dean. The other man just winks and says, “Hurry up and put your coat on. We’ve got some jelly bean seeds to check on.”

Shaking his head, Castiel finishes with the dishes with a giant grin on his face. 

………………………

Another week passes and the weather clears up. Castiel stands in the living room, watching the news for the fifth time that day to be sure rain wouldn’t visit their Easter dinner. Dean’s out on the deck, roasting chicken on the grill while drinking a beer. He has the sleeves of his mint button up rolled up to his elbows, his solid black tie tucked between two buttons. Castiel smiles at his figure. It was worth the short argument to get him into the “monkey suit.”

Castiel flattens his own blue shirt against his chest as he walks down the hall to Cece’s room. The door to her purple domain is open, and Castiel stands in the doorway, watching while Cece frowns at her Easter dress. She looks over at him, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Do you need help, Cece?”

She nods, returning her glare to the collection of purple ruffles and lace. Castiel chuckles to himself, putting his arms up above his head. Cece mimics the motion and he gently pulls her pajama shirt over her head. He smiles at the Led Zeppelin logo. She stole the shirt from Dean a couple years ago, back when it almost touched the floor when she wore it. Now, the hem reaches just past her knees. 

Her brown curls stand out her pony tail, causing Castiel to smile as he unzips the back of the dress. Resting on one knee in front her, she holds onto his shoulders as she puts her feet into the skirt of the dress. When she lets go of his shoulders, he pulls the dress up over her chest so she can put her arms through the short sleeves. She quietly turns around for him, taking hold of her long pony tail when Castiel rests it against her shoulder. After zipping up the dress, she skips away from him and twirls. The ruffles roll outward as she spins. 

“How do I look, Father?” she asks, giving him her sweetest smile.

“Gorgeous, honey,” he tells her, moving over to her bed and motioning for her to him. “Let me braid your hair so it’s out of your face.”

Creedance smiles, carefully sitting on the bed next to him. He spots her hairbrush on the night stand and grabs it. He undoes the pony tail while try to not create more knots in her tight curls. Starting from the bottom, he brushes out every knot. She sits in front of him, very still with her back straight. Once Castiel can run the brush through her hair without it catching, he sets it aside and starts the French braid. She giggles when he tilts her head up, her brown eyes meeting his. 

“Hi, Father.”

He smiles, quickly working all the way down her back. “Hello, Cece.” 

Just as he gets the elastic wrapped around the end of her braid, the doorbell rings. Creedance’s eyes light up and she leaps from the bed, running down the stairs barefoot. “I got it!”

“Don’t run, Creedance!” Castiel shakes his head while leaving her room. 

When he approaches the landing, he sees Sam. The younger Winchester stands in the foyer, Creedance holding up her arms to him. 

“Uncle Sam! Uncle Sam!” She laughs as he lifts her off the ground, grunting as he does so. 

“Holy cow, Cece, you’ve grown since I last saw you! You’re gonna be taller than I am soon!” he tells her, kissing her cheek before putting her down. Bobby, Sam and Eileen’s 4-year-old son, jumps up and down around Cece. They two kids chatter as they disappear up the stairs. 

Castiel goes to his brother-in-law, standing on his toes to wrap his arms around Sam’s wide shoulders. 

“Hello, Sam.”

“It’s good to see you, Cas,” Sam replies, a giant smile on his face. Eileen walks up the front steps, a diaper bag over one shoulder and a baby girl on her hip. Sam turns to his wife, holding out his hand to take the bag from her. She smiles at him, then looks at Castiel. 

“Eileen, you look beautiful,” he says with a smile. She makes the sign for thank you, holding out her free arm for a hug. Castiel embraces her awkwardly, then kisses the baby on the forehead. 

“Hey Jude,” he whispers and the child giggles, reaching for his glasses. He pulls back just before the tiny fingers wrap around the frames. “Those aren’t yours, sweetie.”

Eileen smiles as the uncle and nephew interact, glancing at Sam when she feels his gaze on her. In the house, the sliding glass doors open and shut. 

“Hiya Sammy! Oh my god, is that you Eileen! And who is that gorgeous little girl on your hip, that can’t be Jude!” Dean walks past his brother, who rolls his eyes as the older Winchester takes the child from Eileen’s arms. He holds he up, kissing both her cheeks and cooing. 

“You done, Mama Bear?” Sam asks, smiling despite his mocking tone. Dean glares at him, but hands the child back to Eileen so he can properly hug his brother. 

Castiel rolls his eyes at the two, motioning for Eileen to follow him. He signs to tell her that Dean had set up the play pin under the roof outside so both mother and child could be outside with everyone. She nods, leaning in to kiss his cheek before heading to the deck. 

When he turns back to the brothers, Dean’s closing the front door and leading Sam into the living room. Castiel smiles at them, tilting his head as he watches. Dean notices him staring and winks at his angel. The younger Winchester excuses himself to use the bathroom and Dean stands at the foot of the stairs with his hands on his hips. 

“Robert Dean Winchester, you better come say hello to your uncle!” Dean shouts, a grin on his face. 

The four-year-old screams from Creedance’s room, bounding out into the hallway and down the stairs. He leaps into Dean’s arms. After catching the boy, Dean proceeds to throw him over his shoulder and stomp around the house. Bobby laughs, screaming and hitting Dean’s back to put him down. Encouraged, Dean reaches to pull him back around then dangle him upside down. 

“Stop! Uncle stop!” Bobby yells, face red.

Dean lifts him up so he can look into the boy’s face. “Are you gonna say hi to me first next time?”

“Yes! Yes!” Bobby says, laughing as Dean lays him down onto the floor. Bobby stands on his feet, long hair a mess around his face. He hugs Dean’s legs before running back up the stairs to Cece’s room. 

Castiel walks up to Dean, who watches the boy go with a smile, and wraps his arms around his waist. He kisses the hunter’s neck. “This is nice…”

Dean glances at him out of the corner of his eye, humming in agreement. Dean runs his hand up and down Cas’s back, scratching between the angel’s shoulder blades. They stay like that, Castiel closing his eyes and almost purring, until Sam comes back into the living room. He clears his throat, rolling his eyes when the two jump apart. 

“Get a room,” he teases. 

Dean frowns, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist and holding him against his body. Castiel raises an eyebrow at his husband. Dean smirks, kissing Cas’s jaw and lips a couple of times until Sam makes a disgusted noise. When the younger Winchester moves to leave, Dean grins in victory and kisses Castiel deeper. 

“You’re horrible, you know that?” Castiel says.

Dean nods, kissing the fallen angel’s nose. He steps back, taking Castiel’s hand and leading him onto the deck. “And you love me anyway.”

Castiel squeezes the hunter’s hand. “Indeed, I do.” 

He looks around the backyard, gasping when he notices the garden. From the damp earth blooms magnolias and lavender that surround plastic leaves and roses made from tin foil. Castiel stops his husband by squeezing his hand. “Dean, did you…”

The hunter follows Castiel’s line of sight, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck when he notices what Cas is staring at. “Yeah, I didn’t want her to get disappointed ya know? So I went to the store and bought some chocolate flowers and those carrot shaped bags of M&Ms.”

Castiel can’t stop grinning, hand going to his eyes so he can rub them dry. “Dean…”

Dean strokes the angel’s jaw line. He laughs, “Didn’t think it’d move you that much, babe.”

Nodding, Castiel hugs his hunter tightly, kissing his neck. Eileen watches from where she sits with Jude, smiling as she watches the men interact. She’s grateful to be part of such a family, one that loves each other even more for those simple acts of faith and affection. It makes her heart pang as she holds her youngest child, as she looks up at her own husband approach her. This is her new life, one she wouldn’t trade the world for, even if it meant years of revenge fueled loneliness. Sam grins back at her, rolling his eyes at his brother and the angel. 

Castiel squeezes Dean’s arm, pulling back with a smile Dean swears could open the gates of Heaven. 

“Creedance, have you seen your garden yet?” Castiel calls, staring into Dean’s eyes as he does so. 

The surprised squeal of their daughter tumbles from the house just before she does, still barefoot. Creedance races down the steps, eyes wide with hope. Bobby runs after her, giggling even though he doesn’t know what’s happening. The girl stops before the garden, panting as she takes in the sight of her crops. She looks up at her fathers, giving them that bright smile that made them fall in love with her in the first place. 

Creedance kneels on the ground before her, pulling up “carrots” and plucking some “roses”. She shows Bobby her harvest with awe in her voice. Dean and Castiel stand, arms wrapped around each other’s waists, and watch their daughter. Sam sits next to Eileen, taking Jude after kissing her on the cheek. 

Dean turns to face his family, happiness pumping through his veins as surely as the beer he drank earlier. He throws his arms in the air, exclaiming, “Let’s eat!”

Sam snorts and Eileen giggles when Castiel rolls his eyes. The kids bound up the steps and settle next to the adults at the table, chattering about the candy Creedance had grown. Castiel and Dean split up to gather the food from the grill and kitchen. They laden the table with mashed potatoes and chicken and green beans and pie. Then, they sit at the head of the table, smiling at each other. Castiel looks up again, sending a silent prayer up to the Heavens. 

"Father… I don’t know if you can still hear me, but thank you. I am forever grateful for this life, for my time as an angel and as a human, for brethren and my family, for learning to fly and learning to fall. I am grateful to be able to love them as you love all creation. Amen."


End file.
